My Point of View
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Jack gives us his POV on the last few minutes of his life. One Shot


**A/N: I had to take a slight break from erotic fanfiction (even though I do enjoy it very much) to write this. There are probably many stories on this, but I wanted to write it. I hope it is slightly different then everyone else's.**

**Warnings: DMC spoilers, mild cussing**

**Title: My Point Of View **

**Summary: Jack thinks back on the one profound moment in his life. **

**Rated PG**

**FOR REJERITO AND DISTELHAD. I lurve you guys You make me laugh. (And I've been having a rough time lately)**

**MY POINT OF VIEW**

I am not a bad man.

I came back.

For her. Not for the crew, not for the ship, as dear as it was to me. I came back to prove to her that I was the 'good man' she called me.

I came back to pick up that gun. I came back to feel her hold onto me, to find comfort, even if it was only slight, in me. I shot that gun and watched the rum and gunpowder become fire, catching the Kraken in a painful way. I came back to tell me crew to get in the longboat.

I came back to tell her how I felt. Even if it could never happen, even if she remained engaged to the whelp or ran off with me, I had to tell her that I loved her. She deserved to know it.

As soon as I gave the order, the Pearl was cleared off, except for me... and her. She didn't leave right away. _Was she waiting for me?_ I wondered, as I turned around to take a deep breath. I was nervous. For the first time in a very long time, I was nervous. It wasn't everyday when I would open up and let a person know how much I cared for them. How I came back to save them. I wondered if she would leave and go down into the boat, to her fiancee, or if she would walk up to me and talk to me.

When she did the latter, I must admit that I was surprised. I turned around to see the beaut as she thanked me. _For what?_ I wondered.

"We're not free yet, luv."

Nor will we ever be. We will never be free from our past, our dreams, our desires. We will never be cut from the ties that bind us to where we are now. But, maybe for one fleeting moment, we will be. I allowed the last word to roll of my tounge, and was amazed at the softness it held. Luv. Love. I love her.

I came back. I was a good man. I heard those words come out from her mouth and watched her step closer to me. Too close. If she was this close, I'll never get to say what I wanted to say. I would have taken her on the spot, Kraken threat or no Kraken threat. I felt a stirring not only in my groin, but my heart as well. I looked at her with desire and fear in me eyes. I was afraid, afraid of what would happen if she rejected me. She wore the same expression, with a hint of mischeif in her eyes.

She blinked, and leaned closer, closing her eyes. I felt her soft, sweet lips touch mine and froze for a second.

She was kissing me.

This is what I wanted.

And damn, it felt so good.

I returned the kiss, feeling my heart soar in my chest. My hands came up to grip her waist as I pulled her closer to me, her lips dancing on mine. My eyes were open in little slits, and I saw her beloved stare up at us, betrayal in his features. Good. I never liked him that much anyway... it was about her. It was always about her.

I parted me lips when I felt her tounge slide against them, and accepted it, allowing her to taste me. She tasted refined, of sweetness and vanilla, but she also had the bite of rum and the sea. It was intoxicating. I thrusted my hips against hers, so she could feel how much I wanted her. Wanted this. I have wanted it for a long time.

My action was returned, when she pressed her chest on mine, I could feel her tense up in anticipation. Her hand came to rest on the side of me face, the other running up and down me arm. She sighed as she kissed me deeper, and moved her head to the side so I could get better access to her mouth.

Her other hand ran down my side, and stopped on my hip. She squeezed there for a second, and I gave a soft moan. Oh god, she wanted me too.

That's when I felt her betrayal close around me wrist. I gasped and pulled back, a flurry of emotions running in me eyes. She stared up at me, her lips still pursed from our recent kiss. They were red and swollen, looking so sinful and delicious...

I smirked as she locked the manacle around me wrist. She stared up at me still, probably wondering if i was going to hit her. I didn't. Instead, I kept my hand at her waist.

She shook her head. Probably convincing herself that she felt nothing in that blessed kiss. So, the Kraken was after me? I knew the beastie had a taste fer me. Not the ship? Well, the Pearl was an added bonus for the beastie. Not you? No, never you. That beastie was not after you... I was.

And I was foolish to think that I would actually succeed in getting you. I know you did this for him. I know that you did this to save him, so you two could run off and get hitched.

I smirked again, not breaking eye contact. Did I see that this was the only way? Aye, I did. But I didn't have to like it. She lifted her head up, and for a fleeting second, I thought she was going to kiss me again. And, God, I was going to let her. I had an ache to taste her again, an ache I knew was not going to go away easily. I lowered my eyelids as she closed hers, and felt her breath against me mouth... so close...

She's not sorry. But I know she is. Or else she would have left right after she closed the shackle on me wrist, never would have stayed around and catch me with those hypnotic brown eyes. I smirked again, and lifted my head up slightly.

"Pirate."

In the puff of me breath, she opened her eyes and stared at me in shock. Then she gave a slight nod of her head. She agreed with me. And that just made me ache for her more. She gave my hand one last squeeze before turning around and rushing away, over the side of the Pearl and into the longboat I knew was waiting for us. But it would leave without me... and I smiled.

I looked down at me prison, and thought only one thing: _I'm proud of ye, Lizzie._

Minutes went past as I stood there and thought of her. Then panic rose up. The Kraken was after me- and I wanted to live. I wanted to catch Lizzie and prove to her that she wanted me, loved me, the way I did her. I began tugging on the chains, but, dammit, they had a strong hold of me wrist... just as the person who put them on had a strong hold on me heart. I began cussing, and pulled frantically on the chains. I had to catch up with her... I had to.

"Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger!" I closed my eyes shut as it felt like me wrist was going to be pulled out if it's socket. A sharp pain shot through me, and I squeezed me eyes shut. "Come on!" I said through clenched teeth, and held me breath as I pulled.

Then the eerie silence came over the ship. I stopped and looked over me shoulder, seeing a bloodied hand and a cannon roll by. I closed me eyes at the sight and opened them again, seeing a latern with melted wax in it. I quickly unsheathed me sword and reached over to pick it up. It took some effort, but I eventually got it and wasted no time in slamming it to me ship's mast and coating the liquid onto me hand. It stung, but right now, I was numb. I felt no pain.

I knew how only had maybe a minute before the wax dried, so I tried as hard as I could to free me hand. I smiled and laughed in victory when I did, and I briefly thought of the shock on Lizzie's face when I climbed into the longboat.

But I felt it. Behind me, I felt it.

The Kraken.

It's breath was a bit rancid, but not so bad. I could have done well without the slime though. The only good part of it was that I found me hat.

I picked it up and shook it, and placed it on me head, all heroic like.

"Hello Beastie."

I unsheathed me sword for the last time and lunged at the beast, dodging the teeth as I jumped into it's throat.

All the while, I thought: _I'm a good man. I'm doing the right thing. I'm going to be admired, and stories of me will turn to legends._

_I'm doing this for you, Lizzie. My pirate._

**THE END**


End file.
